The present invention relates to truck beds for automobile and equipment delivery, and more specifically to a truck bed which is divided into two areas and connected by a hinge.
Distributors of construction related rental equipment are daily confronted with the task of reducing the cost of single unit equipment delivery to the end user. Many are forced to use large tractors and trailers or heavy duty trucks equipped with roll back beds, which have been purchased to haul the bulkiest equipment in their rental fleets, for delivery of very small units. This has made the single delivery of a small unit very costly to the distributor since he cannot pass on the full expense to his customer. To reduce costs, the distributor will sometimes load a large trailer with a number of pieces of equipment, each destined for delivery to a different site. By following this practice, only one customer will receive his order in a timely fashion. The rest will have to wait.
An alternative method requires that the distributor own one or several small trailers towed by heavy duty pick-up trucks to make these deliveries. Even a small truck-trailer combination is quite long and difficult to maneuver for all but a skilled operator, especially in crowded city traffic. Delivery on muddy construction sites with such truck-trailer combinations is extremely difficult, especially when backing up to a drop off site is required.
The present invention is intended to overcome these shortcomings.
The present invention is directed to a specialized truck bed wherein the bed is divided into two areas or decks connected by a transverse hinge.
In one embodiment of the present invention, each deck section of the bed is constructed in an arch. The result is a light weight bed of great strength without need for a number of heavy gauge cross pieces as is typical in conventional flat bed design. An additional benefit of this design is that the resultant lowered center of gravity of both the bed and the load provides improved handling and a sense of greater stability for the driver.
In another embodiment, when in the travel position, the arch of the rear deck is slightly higher than that of the front. The benefit of this feature is that no significant hump occurs at the hinge line when the rear deck is lowered for ground loading and unloading. This allows very easy loading of any equipment with low ground clearance without fear of bottoming out on the hinge when crossing from the rear to the front portion of the deck.
In another embodiment, the rear deck-ramp combination of the present invention creates a very gentle grade, low enough to allow most powered equipment to readily climb onto the deck without assistance from a winch, thus reducing the cost of loading by saving time and labor.
In still yet another embodiment, the front deck portion is firmly fixed to the truck frame with conventional xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bolts and shear plates. In the travel position, the hinge mounted rear deck is carried on two posts whose top ends are mounted to the deck frame while the slotted bottom end rests in truck frame mounted pins. The rear deck can be moved through an arc by a frame mounted elevating device such as an air or hydraulic cylinder, or by a powered screw. Ideally, the elevating device does not carry any load while the bed is in the travel position. This movement allows the rear deck to be raised for loading and unloading to an elevated dock, or lowered for loading and unloading directly to the ground. The rear deck also has a storage apparatus for ramps. These are used as a length addition to the lowered rear deck for ground loading and unloading. The rear deck-ramp combination creates a very gentle grade, low enough to allow most powered equipment to readily climb onto the deck without assistance from a winch, thus saving labor and time in loading the truck bed.
In a further embodiment, the truck bed has a winch which can be fitted to a cross tube assembly at the front of the deck. This tube assembly has a number of equally spaced slots along its front edge to engage a shot pin on the winch carrier for locking the winch against sideways movement when it is being used to assist in loading. This locking feature is especially beneficial when loading narrow equipment where two or more can be loaded side by side. In those cases, the movable winch can be positioned so that its cable will pull each piece of equipment onto the deck in a straight line. The present invention also encompasses this winch in other types of truck beds.
In still a further embodiment, the bed is fitted with numerous chain hold down points across the front and back, and along both sides.